


Would You Like to Stay Forever?

by thebratqueen



Series: Ep 5 Trailer Fics [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode 5 Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Vigilante Joker ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebratqueen/pseuds/thebratqueen
Summary: Meeting your boyfriend's dad.





	Would You Like to Stay Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Tumblr post](http://tehnazzy.tumblr.com/post/172163597742/introducing-yourself-to-your-boyfriends-dad)

“Things between us... it’s complicated, Al.”

“I see. And you feel ignoring the situation will make things better?”

“I’m not ignoring. I’m taking my time so I don’t make things - so things don’t get worse.”

“For you or for Gotham?”

“...”

“Right.”

“Where are you - _what_ are you doing?”

“One moment, please. Ah. You must be Joker. Alfred Pennyworth, we haven’t had the pleasure of a proper introduction. How nice to finally meet you.”

“You - you’re the guy in Batman’s earpiece! The one he’s always talking to! Oh it is an _honor_. Any friend of Batman’s is a bestie of mine! Put ‘er there!”

“Hm. You see, Master Bruce? Some people do have manners.”

“I - I’m still in the _cowl_ , Alfred.”

“Oh, forgive me. I thought we were telling the _world_ your secret identity these days. Rather difficult to keep up with where the line is on that matter at any particular moment.”

“That was not on _purpose_ , Al. Nor is this the time for that conversation.”

“I figured out Bruce was Batman all on my own, if that helps.”

“Really doesn’t, John.”

“No, but the sentiment is appreciated. Though I thought you preferred the name Joker now?”

“Oh Bruce can call me whatever he wants. Anything. Really. Anytime.”

“Indeed. To that end, might you be available to join us for dinner this evening?”

“Join us for _what?”_

“Dinner? With you and - “

“I’m afraid it won’t be anything fancy, but I can promise a good, home-cooked meal during which we can perhaps all get to know one another better.”

“I am _sure_ John is too busy for that.”

“Good thing I’m inviting Joker then.”

“That - I don’t have time to get into all the levels of wrong in that statement. But Joker’s _definitely_ too busy to come.”

“No I’m not. I’m never too busy for you, Bruce.”

“There, the matter’s settled then.”

“Unless... you don’t _want_ me to come?”

“...”

“You’ll have to speak up, Master Bruce. My hearing isn’t what it used to be.”

“I didn’t say - that’s not the point. Me wanting you... for dinner isn’t the point.”

“...”

“...”

“Ahem. Well, since that matter’s settled, I’ll return to the manor to start on the evening’s preparations. Master Bruce, I trust you can make sure our guest will join us?”

“...”

“Hmm, yes. Perhaps not on time. I’ll keep some plates warm.”


End file.
